Khess
by Vankor
Summary: the ultimat battle of wits and brawn. a really cool concept for a fan fic. u have to read it to understand it. i hope i did a good job, pleas R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Khess

In a white room stood a square table. On either side of the table stood a chair, and on top of the table sat a board game. A game of chess. The pieces were set up ready for the start of the game. In the chair behind the white pieces sat a boy, and in the chair behind the black a man.

The room was the only room of a building with strong thick walls. This building sat in the center of a very large clearing, a clearing large enough for a war. Thirty warriors, stood on at the ends of the clearing, fifteen to each side. Along one side stood Auron, Mickey, Simba, Riku, Leon, Cloud, Mulan, Tarzan, Beast, Peter Pan, Jack, Aladdin, Goofy, Donald, and Hercules. Along the other side stood, Oogie Boogie, Zexion, Hades, Jafar, Lexaeus, Axel, Sephiroth, Scar, Larxene, Marluxia, Captain Hook, Vexen, Maleficent, Demyx, and Xaldin.

All thirty warriors stood ready for a fight, and at the same time they all charged in. Those who had any held their weapons at the ready. War cries were screamed and blades met on the field, while the man and child had just started their game.

The warriors clashed and fought, each trying to be the first team to get to the building. Peter Pan fought Vexen, who shot ice spears at the air in vain attempts at hitting the boy. But the Masamune cut through the air and into Peter's thigh. He screamed and an ice bolt shot through his heart.

_Black Third Pawn takes White fourth Pawn_

Sephiroth turned from the dead boy and just blocked Clouds attack in time. Vexen made a mad dash for the building but was tackled by Simba. Leon clashed blades with Lexaeus and Mickey dueled it out with Xaldin. Donald and Jafar stood a distance apart and shot spells at each other. Every spell one cast the other canceled. Then Donald cast an ice, Jafar canceled with fire and through the dieing flames came the enraged duck who bashed Jafar in the side of the head with his staff. Jafar fell to the floor and Donald cast a very powerful fire spell that consumed Jafar, his screamed died as he did and Donald ran back into the fight.

_White Queen Bishop Takes Black Queen Knight_

Hades hand raises with a ball of fire in it. He pulled back and aimed at Goofy but before the ball of fire left Hades hand it was frozen by an ice attack from Donald. Hades turned to face the charging duck. Donald shot several more ice and water attacks at Hades who put a shield of fire up and vanished to appear behind Donald. Hades picked Donald up by the back of the neck and engulfed him in flames, he dropped the charred body and went after his next target.

_Black Queen Rook Takes White Queen Bishop_

Hades eyes fell upon Aladdin who was standing with his back to Hades. Hades grinned as he powered up a fire attack. He launched the attack at Aladdin who turned in time to see it but not enough to block. Mickey deflected the attack and charged Hades, Aladdin sighed and turned back just in time to dodge Marluxia's scythe. Marluxia took another swing and Aladdin jumped over the blade, but he had nowhere to dodge too in the air and was caught in the back by the scythe.

_Black Fourth Pawn Takes White Third Pawn_

Marluxia kicked the body off his blade and grinned as he saw Leon charge at him. He rose off the ground and charged as well. Marluxia swung first and Leon dodged, he then cut into the handle and pulled the trigger breaking the handle in two. Marluxia rose high in the air, and dove to grab his blade. As his hands were laid upon it he was stabbed in the side by the gunblade. Leon pulled the blade out and Marluxia fell to the ground, Leon raised his blade and stabbed Marluxia through the heart.

_White Queen Knight Takes Black Fourth Pawn_

Leon pulled his blade out of the dead body and was smacked in the face by the end of Maleficent's staff. As Leon stumbled backwards the green ball at the end of the staff turned black. Leon caught himself and started for Maleficent when a black bolt shot out of the staff and through his chest. The bolt passed and Leon stumbled backwards and started forwards again when he was hit a second time. This one took his life and he fell to the ground.

_Black Queen Takes White Queen Knight_

Maleficent heard footsteps behind her and shifted to the left just barely making it clear of Auron's attack. Auron landed turned and took another charge and Maleficent shot a bolt at him. Auron jumped high into the air over the bolt and came down on Maleficent fast. She raised her staff to block and the blade shattered the staff. The orb that was at the end of the staff landed on the ground as Auron ran his Masamune through Maleficent's chest. She hit the ground dead.

_White Queen Rook Takes Black Queen_

Vexen managed to throw off Simba and started for the building again when he was grabbed by the face by beast. Beast threw Vexen to the ground and pounced on him. Vexen held his shield over his head and kicked against Beasts feet. Beast finally managed to get around the shield and cut deep into Vexen's face. Vexen then threw Beast off him and rose to his feet and powered up for an ice blast. But Beast was too fast for him and dug his claws into Vexen's throat before the spell was cast.

_White Fifth Pawn Takes Black Third Pawn_

Beast turned to see Captain Hook charging at him. Beast had no means of blocking a bladed attack but when Hook swung down the blade was stopped. Auron stood in the way of Hook and threw him back. He then charged Hook and his attack was barely blocked but it still caused Hook to fall to the ground. Auron swung down but Hook blocked it with both his sword and hooked hand. Auron pulled his sword away and allowed Hook to rise to his feet before stabbing him though the chest.

_White Queen Rook Takes Black Queen Bishop_

Oogie Boogie breaks free of the mayhem of the fight and is closing in on the building.

_Black Checks White_

Oogie is about to open the door when Beast grabs him by the shoulders and throws him back. Oogie lands and gets up to see Beast charging at him. Oogie pulls a string out of his side and when Beast reaches him he raps the string around Beast's neck. Beast gasps for breath and tries in vain to break the string and hit Oogie. Final Beast's air supply runs out and he falls dead.

_Black King Rook Takes White Fifth Pawn_

Oogie turns from the dead body to get stabbed through the stomach by Cloud. Oogie grinned as bugs started to crawl up the sword. Cloud whipped the sword up and cut Oogie from the stab wound to the top of the head. The body fell forwards and Cloud made sure to step out the glowing green bug.

_White King Knight Takes Black King Rook_

Hercules duels with Lexaeus and receives a cut in the chest. Scar creeps up behind Hercules and pounces on his back. Hercules grabs Scar by the mane and threw him off, but not before Scar bit him. The bite was in the neck and tore Hercules' jugular wide open. Scar and Lexaeus shared a grin as Hercules bled to death.

_Black King Bishop Takes White Sixth Pawn_

Tarzan charges at the pair and Lexaeus blocks while Scar closes in on the building.

_Black Checks White_

Scar is near entering the building when he's hit in the side of the head by Mickey's keyblade. Scar tumbles to the side and hops to his feet and stares at Mickey. He charges the mouse and leaps at him, Mickey stabs Scar through the neck while he's in midair.

_White King Rook Takes Black King Bishop_

Cloud walks from the scattering bugs and meets up with Hades. A grin spread across both their faces as Hades conjures a sword of fire. The two charged each other and Cloud cut deep into Hades' chest while Hades cut deep into Cloud's neck. Neither were dead, but both were wounded. They charged again and Cloud Cut Hades' head clear off. Hades head soared through the air and he screamed while his body stabbed through Clouds heart. Cloud fell back to the ground dead.

_Black Queen Rook Takes White King Knight_

As Hades' head soared through the air Mulan leaped up and cut it in half horizontally. The arms on the body still flailed around showing that he was still alive so Mulan stabbed the upper part of the head through the brain and finally the body fell dead.

_White Queen Takes Black Queen Rook_

Throughout the entire fight Zexion has remained on the sidelines, trying to sneak around to get to the building. Auron finally spotted him and charged after him. Zexion stopped and put a shield around himself. Auron jumped and attempted to break the shield but to no avail. Zexion grinned and Auron pulled back his blade and stabbed into and through the shield breaking it. Zexion stepped back and Auron stabbed him in the heart.

_White Queen Rook Takes Black First Pawn_

Demyx swings his large weapon above his head keeping Riku at bay. Goofy runs up behind Riku, jumps over him and blocks the swinging weapon with his shield. Riku then ran up and cut Demyx across the chest. Demyx fell on his back and Goofy rammed the flat of his shield into his face, a crunching sound showed that Demyx's skull was crushed.

_White King Bishop Takes Black Eighth Pawn_

Goofy jumps off Demyx's dead body and bolts towards the building.

_White Checks Black_

Axel steps in Goofy's way and blocked the first attack Goofy delivered. Goofy stepped back and took a running charge and slammed the edge of his shield into Axel's eye and continued past the fallen body.

_White King Bishop Takes Black Seventh Pawn_

Goofy nears the building and is on the verge of opening the door.

_White Checks Black_

Sephiroth now stands in Goofy's way. Goofy charged at him as he did with Demyx and Axel but Sephiroth swings his blade at Goofy instead of blocking. Goofy is forced to block the attack which cuts his shield in half. Sephiroth grins as he cuts Goofy in two as well.

_Black King Knight Takes White King Bishop_

Sephiroth turns and is about to enter the building when Mickey kicks him in the face. Sephiroth stumbles backwards and the two begin a duel. The two move away from the building as they fight, and Xaldin runs up behind Mickey, about to kill him when he is knocked aside by Auron. Xaldin stumbles to the side and doesn't have a chance to defend himself before Auron decapitates him.

_White Queen Rook Takes Black Second Pawn_

Few warriors remained on the battlefield, many dead bodies scattered the land. Mulan saw her chance and bolted for the building.

_White Checks Black_

Sephiroth saw her run and attacked from behind cutting deep into her left shoulder. Mulan stumbled and turned to face her attacker. She charged Sephiroth who blocked her attack and punched her in the face. As she stepped backwards Sephiroth slit her throat.

_Black King Knight Takes White Queen_

Simba pounced on Sephiroth's back and bit deep into his neck. Sephiroth threw Simba off him and felt the wound, it wasn't fatal. Simba bound to his feet and leaped at Sephiroth but Larxene got in the way and cut deep into Simba's gut. Simba fell to the ground and started to get up when Larxene stabbed him in the neck.

_Black Sixth Pawn Takes White Seventh Pawn_

Auron saw Simba fall and looked at his fellow warriors, they all looked back and Mickey nodded. They all bolted towards the building. Sephiroth and Larxene saw them run and went to cut them off, Lexaeus coming from behind. Larxene Hit Tarzan and they began a fight, Lexaeus took Jack and Sephiroth went for Auron, but Riku got in his way. Mickey and Auron finally reached the building and burst through the doors.

The boy leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head and a wide grin across his face. "Checkmate," said Sora and Ansem's face cringed in anger.


	2. authors notes

**Authors notes:**

The only notes I have is that the characters in the war were the chess pieces, and who the pieces are, so here they are:

Auron was the White Queen Rook

Leon was the White Queen Knight

Donald was the White Queen Bishop

Mulan was the White Queen

Sora was the White King

Goofy was the White King Bishop

Cloud was the White King Knight

Mickey was the White King Rook

Tarzan was the White First Pawn

Jack was the White Second Pawn

Aladdin was the White Third Pawn

Peter Pan was the White Fourth Pawn

Beast was the White Fifth Pawn

Hercules was the White Sixth Pawn

Simba was the White Seventh Pawn

Riku was the White Eighth Pawn

Hades was the Black Queen Rook

Jafar was the Black Queen Knight

Captain Hook was the Black Queen Bishop

Maleficent was the Black Queen

Ansem was the Black King

Scar was the Black King Bishop

Sephiroth was the Black King Knight

Oogie Boogie was the Black King Rook

Zexion was the Black First Pawn

Xaldin was the Black Second Pawn

Vexen was the Black Third Pawn

Marluxia was the Black Fourth Pawn

Lexaeus was the Black Fifth Pawn

Larxene was the Black Sixth Pawn

Axel was the Black Seventh Pawn

Demyx was the Black Eighth Pawn


End file.
